Life Flies By
by Lilly Collins
Summary: Blair/Chuck Chuck realizes that he can't stand being away from Blair but is he too late? Something happens leaving the UES in sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

There had been an accident, of that he was certain. There was never this much traffic on a slow Wednesday afternoon in the middle of November. He just wished things would speed along. His mind flashed back to 10 minutes ago.

"_Blair," he began a little unsteady, "We can go to the Snowflake ball, just as friends, if you really want to." He could see that she really wanted to too but was unsteady because of the words they had spoken to each other only just a few weeks ago._

"_I guess we could, there isn't any harm in going just as friends, is there?" Blair replied shyly for the first time in her life._

"_Well, I don't bite." he replied, his trademark smirk capturing his features._

"_I beg to differ." An awkward silence filled the room reminding them of the magical time they had spent together and the feelings that each of them harbored for the other._

"_But," she began voice shaking unsteadily, "what will this leave us as?"_

"_There is something I wanted to tell you" Just as he was about to speak those three words, eight letters, a gorgeous blonde came out of the bathroom in his suite wearing only a towel._

"_Is this a bad time, Mr. Chuck?" she asked unknowingly._

"_Save it!" Blair angrily shouted as tears collected in her eyes and stormed out of the suite slamming the doors._

"_Just leave," he said to the blonde, not even looking at her, head in his hands._

He wanted to tell her how he really felt. That she was the only one for him and that would never change. That even though they wanted to wait that he couldn't and he had a feeling neither could she. She had left storming out of his suite only minutes ago and he reasoned that she would be caught in this same traffic as him.

Stepping out into the bright sunlight, he was blinded for a moment, but not blinded enough that he didn't notice the flashing lights of the ambulance. His curiosity got the better of him and he made his way down the block fighting the crowds to see what happened. That was when his heart stopped. There was Blair, her brown tendrils spread out underneath her lying on the cold cement of the street.

_Broken._

**_Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

She was a whirlwind of emotion. That was easy to see. She had tried so hard to show him many times how much she cared but it was never enough for him. _Never had been. Never will be. _She angrily brushed the falling tears from her eyes remembering her mothers immortal words about never showing weakness.

The sun blinded her as she made her way out of The Palace and onto the crowded sidewalks. She needed to clear her head and opted to walk in the fresh, crisp air. She reached into her bag and pulled out the sunglasses she had gotten the day before so that nobody could see how red her eyes were. The bad side to them though, was they were so dark that it made objects hard too see.

She continued along the grey sidewalk at a brisk pace not caring who she bumped into. She scanned the crowd making sure that nobody that she knew saw her. It was then she saw them. **Her mother** and Cryus kissing on the park bench across the street.

Something inside her just snapped. She wanted her fairy-tale ending and she really tried to be good but no matter how hard she tried she could never amount to anything. She looked once to make sure she could get across the street and started running. She just wanted to escape from the difficulties of the world.

A rumbling began shaking the ground around and she looked at the last second and saw a face she never expected to see behind the wheel of a car she had never seen. Then the world went black and the agonizing pain began.

**Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blair Waldorf slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. She was only able to see blurs and hear snippets of voices.

"_We need an ambulence!"_

"_She's lost a lot of blood this is a serious situation!"_

"_Oh, please Blair no! Stay with me! Please!"_

There was a dull pounding in the back of her head and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She had no idea where she was or what was happening. All she knew was that she wanted to fall into a deep slumber and not wake up again. Her eyes were all too willing to accept and slowly closed. She could feel herself being lifted into the air and placed on something hard. When the movements started she knew she was going somewhere, but where it was, she wasn't sure. She soon realized she was being taken to a hospital. She could feel someone shaking with relief when they finally came to a stop. And with that last thought, she drifted away.

* * *

Chuck didn't know what to do. He couldn't comprehend the scene in front of him. His mind refused to acknowledge the reality of the situation. When he looked down he saw his hands shaking and he realized this was really happening.

"_Blair," _he cried out. Pushing onlookers and bystanders aside he ran to where she lay. Crimson leaking out of her now mangled body. He could feel a light pulse and that was all he needed to know. An EMT pushed him away saying he needed to get her in an ambulence pronto. He didn't want to leave her, didn't want her to be alone in case.. So he lied. He said she was his wife and they allowed him in the ambulence.

The journey to the hospital seemed to last an eternity but they eventually reached it. At the exact second that they stopped, all the machines started beeping at once. He knew by the looks on the EMT's faces that something serious was happening.

"We've got a code red!" An EMT screamed after opening the back door, trying to get a doctor's attention. Chuck didn't know what to do as people were pulling her this way and that. She was placed on a stretcher and carried into the hospital and taken to an emergency room. Chuck nervously paced the halls. He didn't know what was happening but he had a feeling it was bad based on the reactions of the various doctors when she brought in.

After what seemed like forever, a doctor walked out of the ER slowly with his head down and called out, "Chuck Bass?"

"I'm right here," he replied but one look at the doctor's face made the world come crashing down around him.

"I am so sorry but,"…..

**Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks!**


End file.
